I Got You Babe
by forsaken2003
Summary: Dawn decides it is a good idea for them to have a talent show to boost morale at Slayer Central.


Title: I Got You Babe  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: Spike/Xander  
Rating: PG 13  
Disclaimer: I own none; all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Dawn decides it is a good idea for them to have a talent show to boost morale at Slayer Central.

Warnings/Spoilers: Post NFA  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Prompt #310 from Tamingthemuse- Audience

Prompt from kinda_gay: #19: Tongue

Note: From now on most of my Tamingthemuse stories will be named as the challenge.

Spike was going to kill Xander. But first he was going to kill Dawn. It didn't matter that he was in love with Xander and that he thought of Dawn as a much younger sister they were dead! "I can't believe you are actually making me do this!" Spike growled from the bathroom.

"Come on, Spike. Dawn really wants to do something to cheer up the slayers and what better way than to have a talent show?" Xander said. When Spike didn't answer he went on. "Dawn feels like she doesn't contribute much to the team anymore this makes her feel…special. Do you really want to disappoint her?"

There was a heavy sigh. "No."

"Great now come out here and let me see your costume!" Xander said. He felt silly of course wearing a tie-dyed shirt with blue jean bell bottoms with penny loafers. There was no doubt in his mind that he looked like a complete ass but it had been years since he'd dressed up. It made him remember all the good times he had during Halloween. Well the ones that didn't have demons trying to kill them anyway.

"Fine!" Spike came out wishing he was back in Sunnydale where he burned up. He looked ridiculous and he knew it. Just like Xander he wore bell bottoms but he was a white long sleeved shirt with a brown vest over it. Gone were his docs and replaced with hushpuppies. And to top it off? A large necklace around his neck of a peace sign. "I look like a bloody pounce!"

Xander smiled. Spike looked absolutely ridiculous and it made Xander laugh. "Babe, you look great!"

Spike snorted. He couldn't wait until this night was over.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Dawn's voice yelling at them. "Come on, guys! You're up soon!"

Spike let out a low whine as he followed Xander out of their room.

Some of the girls had sung while others told jokes. One slayer did a couple magic tricks and made Andrew disappear. Spike really liked that one. One thing that drove Spike mad was that somehow Buffy, Willow and Giles got to be the judges. He figured Dawn gave them a heads up for the show letting them volunteer for the judge positions.

Dawn stepped on the stage after Rona finished and gymnastics route. "That was great Rona!" Dawn said into her microphone. The slayers and cheered though they thought Rona could have done something that didn't involve slayer powers. "Our last contestants will be singing a duet. Give a big round of applause to Xander and Spike!"

Spike and Xander walked on stage and everyone gasped before breaking into laughter. Never in a million years would they think that Spike the big bad would dress up for a talent show! They quieted down when Spike shot them a warning look.

The music started up and everyone whooped as they instantly knew the song.

"_They say we're young and we don't know__  
__We won't find out until we grow,"_ Spike mumbled into his microphone.

"_Well I don't know if all that's true__  
__'Cause you got me, and baby I got you,"_ Xander sang off key.

Xander: _"Babe"_  
Both Spike and Xander: "_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe_"

Xander: _"They say our love won't pay the rent__  
__Before it's earned, our money's all been spent"_  
Spike: '_I guess that's so, we don't have a pot__  
__But at least I'm sure of all the things we got'_

Spike started to get more into it as everyone started to cheer them on.

Spike: _"Babe"_  
Spike and Xander: _"I got you babe__  
__I got you babe"__  
_  
Xander: _"I got flowers in the spring__  
__I got you to wear my ring"_  
Spike: "_And when I'm sad, you're a clown__  
__And if I get scared, you're always around"__  
_  
Spike: _"Don't let them say your hair's too long__  
__'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong"_  
Xander: _"Then put your little hand in mine__  
__There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb"_

Xander: _"Babe"_  
Spike and Xander: "_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe"_

Spike and Xander were now looking at each other forgetting their audience.

Xander: "_I got you to hold my hand"_  
Spike: "_I got you to understand"_

Xander: _I got you to walk with me"_  
Spike: "_I got you to talk with me_  
_I got you to kiss goodnight__  
__I got you to hold me tight__  
__I got you, I won't let go__  
__I got you to love me so"__  
_  
Spike and Xander: "_I got you babe_  
_I got you babe__  
__I got you babe__  
__I got you babe__  
__I got you babe"_

As the music died off Spike tossed both microphones to the floor ignoring the loud feedback and pulled Xander close and kiss him.

There were whistles and catcalls.

When Xander pulled away to breath his tongue ran over his lips.

"We have a winner!" Buffy declared. "Xander and Spike. You win two passes to the movies!"

Spike raised his eyebrow. What a prize.

Willow bit her lip as she looked around. "So where exactly did Andrew go?" she asked.

Everyone stood there wondering but then shrugged. He'd show up eventually and if not? It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world if he didn't come back.

The End


End file.
